


Owned and Important

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Reclamation [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Reunions, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: It had taken over a week for Tim to realise Jason wasn't planning on leaving them alone - even longer to realise he actually wanted to stay.--For ss-penguin as part of the JayTim Secret Santa Exchange 2017.





	Owned and Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely ss-penguin for the JayTim Secret Santa exchange this year. If there is any special interest then I have a few ideas for possible continuations incase anyone enjoys this enough to prompt for me to write a little more.
> 
> And a big thank you to wintersnight for all of your aid and support in writing this.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jason walked into the mainroom of the little apartment on silent feet, stepping over a discarded teddy bear and butterfly rattle cautiously. The huff of a drawn out breath brought his eyes to where Tim lay on the sofa, curled slightly onto his side to face the room, fast asleep. Nathaniel was tucked against the little omega’s chest, wide awake as usual as his bright blue eyes that mirrored Tim’s perfectly stared up at his mother’s sleeping face.

It was a wonder how Nathaniel was so quiet, the little baby seeming to have finally acknowledged that sometimes Tim needed sleep just as he did, and so was staying still for the time being to instead simply hold onto his mother with a tight little fist of t-shirt and a grasp on one of Tim’s fingers.

Nathaniel took notice of Jason as soon as the alpha was close enough, the baby twisting where he lay to smile up at the elder - opening his toothless mouth to release a spit bubble followed by a short little squeal in greeting.

“Shh,” Jason tried to shush the baby, still feeling a little unfamiliar with him without Tim there to at least somewhat guide his actions. Nathaniel gurgled, releasing his hold on Tim’s finger to instead reach up to Jason with grabby hands - because while Jason may still feel unsure when alone with Nathaniel, the baby apparently had no doubts with him.

Jason sighed, slipping off his gloves to lay them on the arm of the sofa beside Tim’s feet, reaching down to work a hand under Nathaniel’s back and the other beneath his head to cradle his skull - all without disturbing their sleeping beauty - before lifting the baby up and into his arms. Nathaniel let out another little squeal with the movement, patting at Jason’s cheek as he settled against the alpha’s chest, resting his little head on his shoulder.

“C’mon, now,” he tried again to keep the baby quiet, bouncing him lightly in his arms, “we don’t wanna go wakin’ Timmy up, do we babes? He’s gotta get some sleep sometime.” The little hum Nathaniel released seemed to indicated he’d gotten the message, though it was more down to the hushed tone of Jason’s own voice than his actual words, of course. “Now, I gotta put ya down again ta get ya mum inta bed himself,” Jason continued, tugging Nathaniel away from himself steadily as the baby tried to chew on the lapel of his leather jacket.

After settling Nathaniel down onto the baby mat that sat in the centre of the room and propping him up against a few of the ball cushions, Jason paced silently back to the sofa, quietly removing his boots and jacket before going to take Tim to bed. He took a moment of pause to take in the peaceful beauty that was so rare on the young omega’s face - the way his long, dark lashes fanned over his cheeks, which were flushed a soft pink hue from the heat in the apartment, lips parted slightly to let out slow, deep breaths and hair a ruffled halo on the pillow beneath his head.

Tim really was gorgeous, and the fact that Jason had warned himself off of the little omega on the day he had found him in that alleyway was something that was slowly eating away at him.

It was steady work slipping his arms beneath the younger’s knees and around his shoulders, but Tim felt almost as light as his son in Jason’s arms when the alpha finally lifted him, tilting his body towards himself so the younger’s head would rest against Jason’s chest. Tim snuffled slightly, but still showed no sign of waking and so Jason carried him into the bedroom to settle him down properly.

This was the first time Jason had found Tim as deep into sleep as he was currently, and as such he would keep Nathaniel occupied as best he could to allow Tim as long as the omega could get. Gods knew he needed it, raising a baby alone could never be an easy task.

Nathaniel was right where Jason had left him when the alpha paced from the bedroom into the spare room, a bundle of clothes in his hands from the drawer Tim had allocated him after one too many times of Jason showing up and staying the night without anything besides his suit to wear. He dressed quickly, throwing on the t-shirt and joggers before making his way back out to where Nathaniel was busily chewing on his own foot.

“Hey, babes,” Jason greeted with a slight grunt as he eased himself down onto the baby mat beside Nathaniel, “Mum’s takin’ a nap for the first time in weeks, so’s you ‘nd me fa a while, ‘kay?”

Nathaniel rolled onto his tummy, legs kicking as he reached out to pat at Jason’s arm with a spit soaked little hand. Jason hummed, hoisting the baby up into the air, Nathaniel squealing with the movement as Jason lay on the floor properly and settled the baby down onto his chest.

Nathaniel gurgled up at Jason, slapping at the elder’s cheek once with the same spit soaked hand with a smile. Jason couldn’t help but smile back, reaching out for one of the felt texture books near them and beginning to hold the pages out for the baby on his chest.

\---

Tim woke in his bed, feeling unusually refreshed and comfortable in a way he hadn’t experienced in months. There was no crying baby, or phone ringing or alarm blaring - none of the usual things that had Tim waking before he’d had a chance to get anywhere near a decent amount of sleep. Instead, the apartment was quiet - only the gentle ticking of the clock in the little hallway outside of the bedroom and the distant hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen filling the silence.

Which was worrying, to say the least, because Tim certainly didn’t _remember_ falling asleep in his own bed and Nathaniel wasn’t in his crib beside the wall - meaning he hadn’t put his son to bed before sleeping himself, which was something he just didn’t _do_. Which either meant Nathaniel was somewhere in the apartment _alone_ or he wasn’t in the apartment at all.

Tim was out of bed in seconds, throwing open his bedroom door and trying desperately to keep his breathing under control before he worked himself into too much of a panic to even be _able_ to find his baby. He needed to search the apartment, call the police if Nathaniel wasn’t around. Or Jason, Jason would help - probably even be more useful than the police. He had to work out how long he’d been asleep, if there was any signs of a break in, he had to-

Tim stopped dead as soon as he entered the main room, socked feet skidding on the laminate of the wooden flooring and managing a long, heavy breath of relief upon the sight of Nathaniel lying snuggled atop Jason, curled into a little ball on the alpha’s chest with the baby’s little head tucked beneath his chin. The two were fast asleep on the baby mat in the centre of the room, Jason snoring quietly with a protective arm folded over Nathaniel’s warm back.

It would truly be an adorable sight if the two hadn’t just been seconds away from giving Tim a heart attack. And there was suddenly something so deep and primal in the omega’s chest with an alpha he had so quickly come to trust sleeping with his baby in his own home - something Tim wasn’t sure he should be thinking about, but couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He perched himself at the edge of the baby mat, expecting the two to wake up once they smelt him beside them - Nathaniel because he was his mother and Jason because it was the natural thing to do when an omega was or had been panicking.

True to his assumptions, barely a minute passed before Jason released a quiet huff as he steadily returned to consciousness and Nathaniel blinked awake, blue eyes immediately seeking out Tim beside him.

“Hey there, darlin’.” Jason greeted, voice gravelly with sleep in a way that did _things_ to Tim that definitely weren’t appropriate with his son in the room. “You get yerself some good sleep?”

“Yeah,” Tim replied, offering a soft smiled, “you kept Nathaniel busy for me?”

“Found you two sleepin’ on the couch when I walked in - figured ya could use the rest so’s I put ya ta bed fer a bit. Me ‘n babes’ve been readin his books ‘fore we passed out, ain’t we babes?” Jason lifted Nathaniel’s weight from his chest, the baby’s attention being dragged to the alpha momentarily upon being spoken to. He kicked his legs out, shouting as he smacking Jason in the chest with one foot as the elder sat up, laughing.

“Alright, alright yer can go back ta ya mum.” the alpha huffed, handing Nathaniel over to Tim, who immediately cradled the baby to his chest as Nathaniel started to pull at the material of his too large t-shirt, making little whimpering noises.

“You hungry, baby?” Tim asked in a hushed voice, dipping his head to talk to Nathaniel, “Alright - let’s get sat down on the sofa and give you some food, yeah?”

Jason smiled at the little display of sweet affection, wondering for a moment if he was turning soft because of these two or just when _around_ them - hopefully the latter, he was still the Red Hood when he left the apartment. Tim stood slowly, carrying Nathaniel over to the sofa to settle as Jason followed him up.

“You wanna cup of tea, lil darlin’?” he asked, mindful not to offer coffee anymore as he had found the temptation still proved almost too much for Tim. The omega hummed quietly,

“I would love some, please.” Tim replied, Jason already making his way out to the little kitchen to give mother and son a little privacy, as Tim still seemed a little embarrassed about feeding Nathaniel.

The sun was beginning to rise over Gotham, the barest hint of bright orange on the horizon between the dull buildings and grey skies; rain was steadily pouring over the city in thin, fast drops and from the view of the little window on the seventh floor apartment, Jason could see the streetlamps below them slowly flicker off.

A day for staying in then, he supposed.

\---

Nathaniel had managed to fall back to sleep in the half hour drive it had taken to get from Tim’s apartment to wherever it was they were headed, probably worn out from the sudden scare. Tim tried to settle back into the passenger seat of his car, though he struggled to bare the pain that shot up his left thigh each time he so much as tensed the muscle, let alone actually shifted.

Jason had been mostly quiet as he drove, grip tight on the steering wheel and anger clearly radiating off of him - though that hadn’t stopped the worried glances he kept sending the omega’s way or the gentle hand the alpha ran through his hair when they paused at a red light.

“How’s yer leg?” his voice sounded gruff, hushed and careful with Nathaniel sleeping in Tim’s lap beside him. They hadn’t had time to grab the baby car seat - Jason practically having carried the both of them out to Tim’s parked car in the rush to get them _away_.

“I was stabbed, Jason.” Tim replied, voice a sarcastic huff, despite the fear and panic that he _knew_ Jason could feel and smell - the tremble in the hand that was clutching the old t-shirt to his leg over the still bleeding wound so obvious. “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” was Jason’s reply.

“You’ve already said that. It wasn’t your fault.” Tim was watching the road speed passed them, the dull buildings of the Bowery and Crime Alley falling away as the drove over they Kane Memorial Bridge and out of Gotham. _Where were they going?_

“It _was_ , Timmy, I should’ve been more careful. I put you 'nd babes in danger ‘cause I was too damn _distracted_ ta look the fuck behind me.”

“That’s not what happened, Jay, and you know it. Nathaniel’s fine, you protected him, and that’s all I could ask for.”

“But I didn’t protect _you_.” Jason huffed, he had no intentions of directing his anger at his- at Tim, but right now the younger wasn’t making it _easy_. “I’ve been puttin’ you in danger every time I was in yer home.”

“I knew that the moment I let you through the front door, Jason. That’s not what this is about.”

“Yes it _is_ , darlin'. Wha’s the point of me being with ya if I can’t even keep ya _safe_.”

“I’m here, aren’t I? I’m alive. You kept me safe by getting us both out. The price of being a part of our family is that sometimes you’ll have to choose between one of us, and I would be much happier if you _always_ chose Nathaniel.” Tim’s voice had gone soft as his pretty blue eyes swept over his sleeping son’s face, Jason took a moment to take in what the omega had said.

“I can’t, darlin'. I want to protect _both_ of you - ain’t nothin’ ever gonna make me _choose_.” Tim opened his mouth then, looking as if he was about to argue once more, though something seemed to make him take pause.

“Where are we going?”

“The only place I can think of I _know_ you two’ll be safe.”

The little country lane closed off around the car into a long tunnel of rock, Tim kept his eyes on the track ahead of them that the car’s headlights illuminated, arm tightening around Nathaniel’s sleeping form instinctively. There was a grey light ahead of them, though with the bumpy track and speed of the car it was too difficult to make out what it was until they had reached it - the tunnel opening up to a huge, brightly lit cave.

Jason pulled the car up beside where an extensive collection of other vehicles were parked, everything ranging from beefed up motorcycles to an actual ambulance. It only took one glance to the left, Tim’s eyes settling on a dark, slick looking car that everyone in Gotham could recognise parked further into the shadows than most, for the young omega to work out exactly where Jason had taken him and his son.

“Stay there,” Jason instructed as he unbuckled his belt, green eyes flitting about the cave as if trying to find anyone else around. “Let me take a look at yer leg before you get standin’. Then we’ll get ya fixed up and I guess ya can meet my family.”

\---

Dick had been working at the console of the main Batcomputer when the gentle rumble had echoed from one of the cave’s lesser used vehicle entrances, a cute little Suzuki rolling in and pulling to a stop beside the other parked vehicles. Someone they knew at least - few people that managed to actually find their own way into the cave had the decency to park properly (not that it was a common occurrence).

He stood from the chair silently, making his way over to the main platform’s ledge on cautious feet as he stuck partially to the shadows in an attempt to see who it was before they saw him. Damian, who had been training on the mats until only a few moments ago, had paused - watching as well from his better view point higher up than Dick was. Bruce had disappeared into the manor half an hour ago in search of something he hadn’t voiced.

It wasn’t particularly surprising that it was Jason that stepped from the driver’s seat of the Suzuki, as it was fairly common for the younger alpha to visit the cave these days, and it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d hotwired a car to get there. What was surprising, however, was that he wore neither helmet nor suit and marched straight round to the passenger side door before even glancing up to check who else was in the cave.

Dick spared a quick glance over to Damian when Jason opened the passenger door below them and knelt down out of their view - the younger only shrugged at him, motioning with his hand that the elder should go down to find out what their brother had brought in with him.

Dick did as such, flipping over the guardrail on the main platform to land on the rock below as it was a quicker route than the stairs and quieter. The sound of Jason’s voice was a slow rumble from where Dick was and though the elder couldn’t make out his brother’s words, it was clear that the younger alpha was trying to be calming to whoever or whatever he was talking to - soothing in a way he so rarely was.

“Jay?” Dick called once he was close enough to be able to make out a person in the passenger seat, their face hidden with them turned towards his brother and the partially tinted glass of the windshield. Jason was still knelt behind the open car door, Dick watching as he tensed upon hearing his name called. He muttered something to the person still sat in the car, too quiet for Dick to hear, before standing and turning to his brother.

The query Dick was about to ask died in his throat at the sight of the sleeping baby in Jason’s arms as the younger alpha simply raise a brow at him before turning back to the car, shifting the infant so it could be held with one arm while he helped whoever he was with up and out of the car.

“Can ya put pressure on it?” he asked, voice low. There was a soft reply Dick didn’t quite catch before the car door was pushed closed quietly. Leant against Jason’s side was a pretty little omega with dark hair and bright blue eyes and a limp in his slow steps.

“Jason,” Dick’s voice came out harder this time, eyeing the two his brother had brought in that so clearly knew his identity and had apparently been invited to learn theirs, too. He folded his arms, a frown now on his face and clear irritation in his stance, because Jason hadn’t even consulted them before bringing the two of them to the cave - apparently willing to compromise their identities without even a _thought_. “Who’s this?”

“M’ family.” Jason replied with a slight growl, the threat not lost in his words, “Now come over ‘ere so’s I can help Timmy ta the medbay.”

“You- you have a family?” Dick repeated, unable to conceal his shock because _what?_ Jason had never mentioned, never even _hinted_ at having a family - but the familiarity with which he held the baby in his arms and cradled the little omega - Tim - against his chest was so _clear_ that he couldn’t be lying. 

“Not the time fer this, Dick.” Jason huffed, “Timmy’s injured and I need him seen to. Help me out and keep yer voice down, we don’t want Nathaniel wakin' up.”

“Nathaniel?” Dick asked as he steadily took the baby from his brother’s hold, cradling him against his chest securely. He wasn’t the most experienced with babies by any means, but he’d held enough of them in his time both as Dick Grayson and Nightwing to keep him safe while Jason hoisted his omega up and into his arms.

“I can walk, Jason.” Tim huffed, eyes never leaving his son in Dick’s grasp. He wasn’t the biggest fan of his son being handed off to a man he’d never met - but it was Jason’s brother, someone the alpha clearly trusted without a second thought, and it was necessary to keep up whatever charade Jason had suddenly decided on.

“That’s his name,” Jason answered Dick, ignoring Tim’s protests, “he’s yer nephew.”

“Oh my god.” Dick’s gasp was audible throughout the entire cave, the elder alpha stopping dead in his tracks where he’d been trailing after the couple on their way to the medbay. Damian was down from the upper platforms in seconds and at Dick’s side, obviously having been listening in to the conversation.

Dick was too busy looking down at the baby in his arms - his nephew. He was so _cute_ and soft, all chubby cheeks and pale skin like Tim’s but with Jason’s black hair instead of Tim’s dark brown, he had his mother’s asian style facial features with the cute nose and large, pretty eyes. Dick would bet the baby’s eyes were bright - either the dazzling baby blue of Tim’s or the striking green of Jason’s. He couldn’t believe he had a _nephew_. He was an _uncle_.

“That was cruel.” Tim whispered to Jason as the alpha seated him on one of the cots in the medbay beneath the fluorescent lights, “Look at him over there, you’ve made him so happy he doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Why’s that a bad thing?” Jason asked, moving away from Tim for a moment to rifle through a draw of medical supplies.

“He thinks he has a _nephew_ , Jason. He _doesn’t_.” Jason paused for a moment, turning back to Tim with the bandages and gauze in his hands as he studied the omega’s face - Tim chewing on his bottom lip, brows drawn together. 

It was _true_. Nathaniel wasn’t his child and there was nothing he could do to change that biologically, but _dammit_ if he hadn’t been close enough to the baby’s father for _months_. There was no way Tim hadn’t picked up on the relationship, too - the way his little apartment smelled just as much like Jason as it did Tim, the way _Nathaniel_ smelt more like him than the scumbag that he should smell like, the alpha that was _actually_ his dad.

“Not by blood.” Jason grumbled, eyes darting away from Tim’s gorgeous blue ones when he spoke, wanting to know how Tim thought but not wanting to see the rejection.

“What?” Tim almost stuttered, eyes following Jason’s movements as he lay the medical supplies out on the cot beside him rather than the alpha’s face. He was far from _stupid_ \- he knew exactly what the elder was trying to say, knew what a claim to a family sounded like when an alpha was making one. But the idea that Jason would actually accept (let alone _want_ ) an omega with the information that he has someone _else’s_ child was-

Ridiculous. Unheard of. Something Tim wanted to hear _so bad_.

A silence fall between them then, the two waiting to continue their conversation with baited breath while Jason worked - easing Tim out of his jeans to steadily clean the wound on his thigh with hands so _gentle_.

“I stay at yer place,” the alpha’s voice was low, the conversation staying between them while his brothers kept Nathaniel occupied as the baby steadily woke. “I come ta ya when the night’s done. Ya cook fer me, trust me with yer babe, Tim. If… if ya feel the way I do, then ya’d _know_ I’d take ya. Both of ya.”

Tim swallowed audibly, mouth working to form a reply - though none came out when nothing formed in his head. He could guess where Jason was going with this, what the alpha was trying to say - he just couldn’t _believe_ it.

“I never wanted ‘n omega,” Jason admitted quietly, eyes finally dragging up to meet Tim’s pretty _pretty_ blue ones, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the younger’s softly “but ya ain’t like any I ever met before. Can’t help but want ‘cha, ya know?”

“I…” Tim drew in a deep breath, struggling to meet their locked gaze with his sudden flush of anxiousness - but there was something he had to do. It was finally the _right time_ \- he had never had the confidence before this moment, to admit his biggest secret to the alpha in front of him. But with Jason’s own admission, Tim knew he hadn’t another choice - he knew Jason needed to hear it. “You-you’re wrong… about that.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed at the sudden sheen over the omega’s bright eyes, hands smoothing over the newly secured bandage on the younger’s thigh with a touch still so caring while something, _something_ told the alpha before he even had to hear the rest.

“Timmy…” Jason glanced over at Dick holding Nathaniel up and bringing him back down for some of the gentlest, happiest hugs he’d seen - the little gurgles and giggles the baby made echoing through the cave and over to them. “Timmy, are you tryin’ ta tell me-?”

“Once,” Tim blurted out, cutting the alpha off as if he had a lot to say but no sure way to say it, though the soft smile that now graced his face was almost whimsical in a way that made it seem like this was a fond, distant memory to the omega. “I was with this amazing alpha. He was.. he- he _needed_ me. He was an amazing vigilante - so strong and powerful and _perfect_ but I never knew his name until...until later.”

“I… I thought that rat bastard-” Jason croaked, unsure how to reply - to validate what he _thought_ he was hearing. It had been the cruel alpha Tim was with during his pregnancy with Nathaniel - the piece of _shit_ the Red Hood had taken _down_ when he beat Tim into labor in that alleyway months ago. Who had disappeared the second Jason had turned to get Tim into the ambulance and never shown his face again, but left his stench on everything in Tim’s home for _weeks_ after.

It had been him that Jason had always assumed was Nathaniel’s father, a scumbag that didn’t deserve an omega as beautiful as Tim or a son as wonderful as Nathaniel and so they never spoke of.

“Darlin’,” Jason voiced, Tim pressing himself tighter to where he had buried himself into the crook of the alpha’s neck. “Darlin', lookit me fer a sec ‘nd tell me straight, yeah? Is Nath mine?”

It took a second - one that drew itself out so painfully long it made Jason’s chest _ache_ , but Tim finally pulled away from the alpha enough to look up at him with those big, glistening blue eyes Jason was just now realising he’d fallen in love with from the very first second.

“He’s yours.”

And Jason didn’t even think to waste another second when he cupped Tim’s soft, pale cheeks in his hands and drew the little omega in for a kiss he had been waiting too long for.

“Why didn’t cha _tell_ me when I found you again?” He asked when they drew apart again, willing himself not to become too distracted by the sight of Tim’s flushed face and little pants of breath right in front of him. “When ya asked me ta ride with ya to the hospital ‘nd I waited fer ya in the delivery room - you knew the whole time, didn’t ya? Why didn’t ya tell me?” 

“I didn’t even know your _name_ until you’d been coming back to us for a week.” Tim’s argument was helpless, his hand reaching up to cover one of Jason’s, still cupping his cheek. “How could I tell you? How could I tell you I wasn’t on birth control a year ago when I didn’t even know if every night you came back would be your last or not.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason breaths, leaning forward again to plant a soft kiss to his omega’s trembling lips and resting his forehead back against the younger’s.

And that one night stays with them, rears up in Jason’s peripheral as they take a moment to simply breath together. The way the omega had taken care of him when he was beaten down by the night life, when the Pit was looming so _close_ , and he had needed to scent something _beautiful_. When he had needed to touch and take and care for and _own_ something as precious as Tim.

And almost a year ago, despite all of the fear and reluctance the omega should have felt, Tim had let him. Tim had touched and taken care of him right back.

Partially, it was his own fault anyway. He’d left the omega lying bare and sleeping - had left with the Outlaws for _months_ , trying to escape the pull back to Gotham and that tiny apartment where they had made exquisite love all night and into the dawn.

Coming back to find that apartment empty, to find Tim Drake gone had set the wheels in motion to finally _do something_ should he find the omega again. Maybe the alpha in him knew - maybe it had always known.

“Ya know ya ain’t gettin’ rid of me now, right darlin’?” Jason asked then, voice a hushed whisper as he opened his eyes to find Tim still staring up at him, the tears that had been prickling in the corners of his eyes finally having spilled over, but the dazzling smile on the younger's face making it all worth it.

“I would never ask you to go anywhere, Jay.” was Tim’s reply as the omega tugged him down by the collar of his leather jacket and brought their mouths together for another searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as I said I have ideas for continuations if anyone is interested.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie


End file.
